As a result of severe burns, a patient can suffer from a reduced range of motion about a joint. Scarring, swelling, and nerve damage may cause this loss of range of motion. In particular, burns formed in the axilla, also known as the armpit, or the gleno-humeral joint, also know as the shoulder, may limit flexion, abduction, and rotational motions of the upper extremities. Furthermore, burns to the chest, shoulder, and upper extremities often result in web like bands of scar tissue. With this condition, and as soft tissue and skin heals, the tissue shortens making it difficult to move the joints near this soft tissue and skin.
Correct positioning of a burned axilla, chest, shoulder and/or upper extremity aids in healing and can reduce loss of range of motion. Proper positioning of the upper extremity assists in reduction of swelling and regaining motion. Care should be exercised when positioning the upper extremity to avoid stress on nerves and vessels. A large bundle of nerves, including the brachial plexus, as well as blood vessels, pass through the axilla or joint to provide nerves (also known as innervate) and supply blood to the upper extremities. The brachial plexus is responsible for cutaneous and muscular innervation of almost the entire upper extremity; therefore, lesions of the plexus can lead to functional impairment, such as loss of touch or pain or other sensory functions.
Positioning the upper extremity away from the rest of the body, also known as abduction, aids in healing. While the upper extremity is abducted, moving the upper extremity toward the front of the body, a form of adduction, also aids in healing.